So Simple
by FrozenAlchemicEmbers
Summary: So this story is mainly for exercise purposes and I know O.C.'s are not particularly popular but let me know what you think. Ed has a little fun and some interesting decisions to make as the story goes along.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters or ideas. Though it would be awesome because it would mean I could draw much better than I do currently LOL XD! This story was done more for my friends and I and the exercise experimentation then anything, so sorry for the O.C. but I hope you like her as time goes on. And at least I don't torcher Ed in this story as I am want to do in most of my FMA stories, at least not yet anyway…good luck Ed! (Holds the thumbs up as he runs away screaming)

The paperwork in front of him blurred for the twelfth time. This was no good, how was he supposed to just do paperwork in an office when he was so used to doing field work? At least while you were doing field work you weren't cooped up and bored. Even if it were easier to get into trouble, which was more likely than not for him, he wanted field work.

No, he definitely wasn't meant for paper work, Edward Elric decided with a grunt tapping the end of his pen on the stack of papers he was trying to focus on. That bastard knew exactly what he was doing, sticking him in the office. If the miles of paper work didn't kill him first the paper cuts would do the trick.

He had to admit however there was one perk to being in the office. Ed let his gaze travel over to the desk closest to the bastard Generals personal office. As if the main office wasn't good enough that asshole got his own space, though it was nice to not see his smirking face whenever Ed looked up.

The desk in question was vacant of a pistol toting blond. After all someone had to take the position of colonel that was vacated by the bastard. Riza Hawkeye was perfect for the job. So instead of wise dark amber eyes that could keep the whole room and its occupants in check with just a glance, there sat a younger auburn haired girl with quiet brown eyes.

Felain Tempest, just Fe, was General Mustang's personal assistant. Ed could only guess why. She was pretty. Not flashy pretty but quiet pretty. She wasn't overly endowed or big city busy. She didn't wear make-up or have her nails crazy long with bright colors; the way Ed imagined Roy to like his girls.

Hell she didn't need the make-up, the cream colored skin contrasted well with her eyes, eyelashes, and eyebrows. Ed had also taken the time to notice when it was cold out her lips would go a cherry color on their own then back to a light pink color when warm.

Ed watched as her delicate hands flew over the papers in front of her putting four together then stapling. She had her own little rhythm going along with the bob of her head, no doubt mentally playing a song she liked. Long legs crossed, her right foot would also bob from time to time popping the back of her shoe on and off.

_Of course_ she was in a skirt that was mandatory if you worked for Mustang and were a girl. Especially if he knew he could get away with that aspect with his female staff. However Ed had heard she had always opted for the skirt instead of the pants except when in the field.

Still Ed took a moment to silently thank the raven haired alchemist, as he leaned back a little to enjoy the view. Those long legs didn't seem to stop and at another point in time Ed would've found himself intimidated, woman or not. But not now, he was older, taller, and much more aware of the opposite sex. Don't get him wrong he had never been the type of guy to just check out a girl for the distraction. But when it came to Fe, well there was just something in her that brought to mind a timid little sheep sitting amongst the wolves and didn't even realize it. Not until it was too late, and the wolf had her pinned ready to rip into that soft skin.

A sharp thrill of excitement jumped around in his stomach threatening a course further south but Ed soothed that quickly. This would be a most inconvenient time to have that little problem.

Then as if answering his battle for control an irritating voice called from the closed door on Fe's right. That stopped the problem in its tracks as a chill went down Ed's spine. Stopping what she was doing Fe looked up and gold met brown as her gaze met his.

Smiling politely she gracefully stood up from her chair and disappeared behind the afore mentioned door.

Shaking himself Ed tried to go back to the paperwork. He was a ship and it was an ice burg_, need he say more?_

A couple minutes later Fe emerged with a piece of paper looking slightly harassed. He wasn't the only one watching her now. Havoc followed her with his eyes wiggling an unlit cigarette between his lips. Hand with pen poised motionless over the paper he had just been writing on.

Fe searched for something minutely on her desk but came up empty handed. Giving her furniture a dirty look like it was at fault she shook her head and walked across the room passing Ed as she went and left out through the hallway. It took a moment but the light smell of flowery perfume wafted past in her wake making him and Havoc sigh. Two others let out a small smile as if relaxed.

Ed waited five seconds, ten seconds, and twenty seconds, before pushing up from his chair. Mumbling something about needing the bathroom, which was partly true, he was waved off in acknowledgement before he slipped out of the room. After taking care of what he needed to he took the long way back just to see if he was right.

Sure enough Fe was in the store room looking for some kind of paper product shifting through boxes of things she didn't need. Ed leaned in the door way watching her hips swing from one side to the other with her movements. She didn't know he was there. At least that's what he thought until, "Major, could you help me reach that box please?" She hadn't even turned around and Ed couldn't honestly remember the last time he had jumped. Casting a glance over her shoulder at him she pointed up at the box she needed clearly out of her reach.

"S….sure." Ed stumbled walking over to her. The door swung closed behind him leaving the two in the awkward glow of the single fluorescent light that was stuck to the ceiling. His ego crowed a little as he stood next to her. She was smaller than him, and_**he**_was helping _**her**_get something. Reaching up he pulled the down the box indicated and handed it to her. "How did you…" He started but she winked taking the box.

"You have this very nice aura that casts a very large shadow." She smiled, "So was there something you needed?"

"N…no. Not really." He was blushing! Why the hell was he blushing? Older men didn't do that! Sure he had seen Havoc do it but Havoc was, well, an idiot.

Big brown eyes stared at him for a minute waiting for him to say what he was thinking. Damn this girl was perceptive. "Well…..its just….why are you working for Mustang?" Yes Ed avoid the issue by asking something stupid instead of what you really want to ask. That just screams genius.

One delicate eyebrow arched up as she considered the question. "Well, I could say because working under him is a good way to keep moving up the latter, but," she grinned at his 'of course' look. "I really didn't have much say in the matter."

Crossing his arms Ed cocked his head to the side mulling over that last part.

"Honestly," she leaned in conspiratorially, "I tried to get my friend Hannah hired in as his assistant. She's a little more used to his kind of attention. But," leaning back away she sighed shrugging her shoulders. "No joy, she is kinda ditsy and I think he picked up on that."

"Huh." Ed replied not sure what else to say.

"Was that all major?" She asked shifting the box in her arms.

"Oh, yea, I guess." But then, "so why did you look so harassed when you left his office? Especially if this was the only thing you needed?"

"Oh." Her pink lips puckered together as her eyes went a little darker. "I am sure you know what the man you work for is like. He's got this really annoying playboy voice when he is trying to overly friendly. I wouldn't mind the compliments so much if he didn't use that tone on me. Makes me feel like he thinks I am a stupid bimbo."

Ed's eyes got a little wider and his palms started to sweat. He nodded in agreement but inside he was pondering, 'Love?' She is smart, pretty and she doesn't cave and go all gaga over Mustang's playboy tactics. However as his eyes traveled down he swallowed. No, maybe not love but he could think of a couple other things that were easily translated as that for some people. The scientist in him was going over the physical reactions.

Eyes are dilating, heart speeding up, shallower breaths, sweating, extra hormones being released, saliva glands cranking up and muscles tensing. Distracted, Ed had always wondered about the saliva glands over activity. It's not like he was going to take a bite of his favorite food or something. So why the extra saliva, it made no sense to him, what could he possibly need it for?

Coming back to himself Ed found Fe a little closer looking at him with worry. "Hey, you ok in there Ed?"

"Yea." He smiled. Someone help him but she shouldn't have gotten that close. She smelled like vanilla and raspberry's, her dark hair framed her face perfectly and those lips. He watched them move as she spoke his name again.

He was moving and she jumped as he pulled the box out of her hands setting it on the closest shelf. Then he was pinning her between him and the one part of the wall that wasn't covered in shelves. This was small and he couldn't maneuver very well. So to the floor it was and she wasn't really resisting that much and that was good, right?

His lips pressed against hers as his hands slid over her body. His right hand searched for any kind of skin access as it slid over her torso. Ed was vaguely aware of Fe wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. A soft swipe of his tongue across her lips and they opened allowing his tongue to make a long deep sweep of her mouth. She moaned and Ed let out a deep growl as her taste exploded on his tongue. Then hers was moving with his as one of her knees bent up sliding her skirt further up her legs to bring him closer.

Finally his right hand found success in the folds of her undershirt. A nice tug and the shirt slid from the skirts waist band. Fe wasn't stopping him; in fact she was arching into his touch. Hands sliding over her waist as he took in the feel of her soft skin, the more he felt the more he wanted.

He got the shirt just below her breasts when she pulled out of the kiss and gave a squeak. Stopping Ed looked at her his breath mingling with hers. "Cold floor." She panted squirming under him so her lower back wasn't touching and with the move thrusting her breasts out beautifully. Ed was distracted by this sight for the merest instant wanting all of her skin exposed to his eyes.

"Right." As he came back to the moment, peeling off his over coat he laid it underneath her so she wasn't touching the cold concrete. Settling back down on his uniform blues she looked up at him and he had to take a breath. She was gorgeous, lips swollen from his attention, brown eyes dusky with want and her skirt sliding up her cream colored thighs. This was what he wanted she was so open, so willing and the look on her face…. his cock jumped in his pants making them uncomfortable.

Reigning in some of his hunger he licked his lips letting his hands slowly slide along her legs under the skirt. Her eyes went to what he was doing watching him move the fabric further. Bending down he started at her left knee administering feather light kisses along the exposed skin as his hands kept moving up.

A light mewling sound from her let him know he was doing the right thing even though the monster in his chest roared at the slow pace he was taking. It demanded he go faster and take her the way he wanted. Why should he take caution now when he never had before? But looking up and watching her reaction was enough of an answer. The thought of her sprawled beneath him begging for more was so strong he felt the front of his brief's become damp and if he was quite mistaken he could smell her need as well. And automatically, yet again, his saliva glands kicked into overdrive.

Giving a nice slow long lick to her inner thigh the girl below him shuddered and let out a nervous giggle. Getting the skirt all the way up his hands ran over the shear fabric of her panties and cupped her ass as he brought them around to make sure the skirt hadn't bunched up under her. He moved as she lifted up to a sitting position her hands going for his pants.

Not wanting to have nothing to do as her hands undid his belt he started at the buttons of her shirt till her chest was exposed all the way to her heaving belly. Smiling to himself he noted her bra, that was a dark maroon color with a lacy pattern, matched the thin underwear. Bringing his gaze back up to her face he realized she was struggling with something.

Ah yes, his double buckle belt. Laughing a little to himself he took pity on her and helped her work the thick leather away. Her hand grazed his erection through the cloth of his pants and he gave a low groan closing his eyes as she peeled away the cloth until it was around his knees. Then her hands were working at his shirt opening the front so her hands could skim along his stomach muscles and chest.

He found it slightly odd as her attention turned to his upper torso as his weeping cock begged for attention jumping up to receive whatever it could. But her lips closed around one of his nipples and all other thought flew out the window as intense heat took over. And gods every time she sucked a little a line of pleasure pulled from his nipple straight to his groin making it hard to think clearly but one fact remained firm in his mind. She needed to be more naked. Hands flew to the back of her bra and he needed both to undo the damned contraption.

Fe pulled away from his chest to pull off the rest of her shirt and the bra went with it exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze. Then he was running his hands over the warm flesh below and above making her squirm and thrust into his touch. When his course hands finally ran over her nipples she sighed letting out another happy mewl. Each nipple came up to form little pink buds quite happily.

Wrapping his right arm around her he pulled her closer trapping his penis between their bodies so he could lean down and experiment on one of her nipples to see if it felt as good to her. Rewarded again she let her head fall back and started to grind against him with a gasp. His erection finally pleased for some attention pushed back against her stomach finding comfort against her smooth belly. Running his left hand over her abdomen he let his fingers glide over her panties feeling how warm she was. This elicited a round of hungrier panting moans from the warm creature in his arms.

His fingers started to dip into her panties and she bucked away as if uncertain. It was fine he waited, shifting to the other nipple. Then her legs were opening wider pushing up into his hand, his fingers came in contact with soft downy curls then the moist heat of her center. Her moans became more desperate as his fingers slid into the warmest part of her one finger gently stroking the hot nub of her love button.

Slowly he made his way closer to her opening then his middle finger was easing into her. This time her gasp was interesting to listen to and the grip on his arm became more desperate. A full moan escaped her lips as he eased his finger in deeper probing her slowly feeling her muscles clench and release around the digit that was keeping busy. A second finger followed slowly opening her wider, she was really tight and the way her body moved, he knew she was tensing.

Gently lowering her to the floor Ed hooked his fingers in her panties and started tugging them down her hips. Getting them past her knees and down her legs he kissed her thighs again nipping gently. As he worked his way back up her body, fingers returning to work inside of her, he kissed her belly then up between her breasts, up her neck to suckle gently letting his teeth graze her skin. Gods he wanted her so bad, his cock throbbed painfully for release. He was shaking, his heart racing inside his chest, along with moaning sounds of his own.

A new sensation exploded in the back of his head, fingers were gently wrapping around his length. It was feather light touches at first then the grip got steadily stronger her thumb running over his tip as she fisted him. Reclaiming her lips he kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth hungrily sweeping across her tongue that danced with his. But if he didn't stop her he was going to end in her hand and that was not an option. Pulling out of the kiss he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Please Fe, let me….let me have you."

Ed counted the seconds for her response, his fingers still buried between her legs.

Fe nodded gently a hoarse "Yes" escaping breathily from her lips. Ed had to move, gently removing his hand from her and then moving her hand away from him reluctantly. Moving between her legs he leaned over her positioning himself outside her opening. She squirmed in response to his warmth starting to rub against the more intimate part of her.

He was sliding in and gods did it feel wonderful. Fireworks went off somewhere as she clenched just a little and he waited for her to relax and get comfortable again. Ed pushed in more as she calmed and moaned one hand snaking up behind his head pulling him into a deep kiss that lingered.

Seconds felt like hours as he eased himself inside then started to move. Faster, then a little faster, he wasn't quite all the way in but gods yesyesyesyes. A squeal as he shoved in almost all the way and it was a little too late to figure out if he had hurt her or not because they were moving again; pushing and pulling together and gods now he was in her, hips meeting his in a dizzying dance of heat. Had to move his arms so he wasn't letting her take all of his weight but she didn't mind pulling him back down and her chest was rubbing against his now as he groaned into the kiss. Had to pull his lips away to get a breath and they were both breathing heavily soft moans and panting mingling with the sound of skin on skin. Couldn't remember the last time he felt this good and her legs were wrapping around his waist without any hesitation trapping him in and against her body.

It was getting so warm they were sweaty from their exertions but neither seemed to care as the intensity built pulling at their stomachs and pulling them closer. Ed felt if something didn't happen soon they were going to meld that way and never find their way back to their own bodies. Because gods it was wonderful and hot and godsyesdontstop! Because if he stopped now the whole world would come to a screeching halt, it hadn't even crossed his mind they could be caught in a place like this till now but the thought was so fleeting he might've never even gave it a second to sink in.

His hands were in her hair as she kissed his neck her lips gliding over his skin only to drag her teeth over that same spot. Gods now she was moaning his name in his ear, a purring whisper against his hot skin, it made his eyes close enraptured by the sound. All he could do was reciprocate the action by moaning her name as he thrust harder into the silken body beneath him.

They were rolling and Ed was on his back, damn the floor was cold but it felt good at the same time, and Fe was sliding over him as he grabbed her hips moving them where he wanted them. She picked up the rhythm and he didn't have to guide her anymore but he added pressure to his grip and she gasped grinding against him harder. If he held her any firmer he knew he would bruise her but she ran her hands over his as she sat up urging him more.

Her body clenched around him and he knew it was only a matter of time before this was over. Refusing to go first he sat up capturing a nipple between his lips and running his tongue over the sensitive nub as she continued to work on him. Her hands slid into his hair pulling at the feeble ponytail that quickly gave way the band falling to the floor.

"Ed! Please!" a gasp in all of the moans, desperate and wanting as she clenched again. Growling in response he pulled her down harder thrusting in as far as he could go grinding his hips upwards and she rolled her hips mouth opening in a gasp that clenched her stomach muscles and tensed her legs. Acting quickly Ed pulled her lips back to his smothering her cry as he rolled her back over underneath him.

Warmth flooded around him as she came, her nails digging into his back, her body writhing under him. It was too much, her taste her smell the feel of her working under him, quickly he pulled out as pleasure over took his brain crashing against the inside of his skull, his body finding release in the chaos. Sliding down her body a little he kissed her neck as his body slowly stopped its release. His muscles shook as he lay down against her body he could feel her legs doing the same.

Senses coming back to him he could hear the soft hum of the lights above him and the beating of her heart underneath him. The heavy beating was nothing compared to the tantric rhythm of his own but it was still hypnotizing to listen to. Her breathing was ragged and mingled with his as they both came back to earth wrapped in the haze of the afterglow.

Looking up at her she met his gaze with a small blushing smile and he couldn't help but let his lips curl slightly back. Her eyes were glazed over the same way he imagined his must look. And for some reason he couldn't think of, the word was out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Sorry."

Head tilting to the side she looked at him questioningly. "Sorry?" she repeated, "sorry for what?"

A laugh worked its way up his chest, "I don't know. Maybe it was too fast or, well I guess I jumped on you without thinking it over."

Smiling back at him she shook her head, "No, I don't mind, as long as it's you." The last was whispered and barely audible.

But his interest was piqued, "As long as it's me?"

A darker blush worked its way across her cheeks to her ears and down part of her neck. "I like you, Ed. I just never thought you looked at me that way. You always seem so distant." She laughed a little, "kind of like a cat that you bring into your home. You're always so aloof about things that no one really knows what you're thinking till you decide on your own to get close to that person."

Laughing he snuggled down against her more, "I will forgive you this time for comparing me to a cat but I didn't think I was that bad." Sighing as she started to drag her fingers through his hair he rolled his shoulders. "We should probably get out of here before they come looking for you."

Nodding she pulled her hands out of his hair and waited for him to shift so she could get up. They stood together and moved around each other picking up their clothing and Ed couldn't help but watch as she got dressed taking care in how she put her clothes back on. He noticed her hair was a little messy but she ran her hands through it a couple times and most of it went back to the way it had been before their excursion. Once she was fully dressed she turned to him a smile back on her face. "So, I guess I'll see you in there then."

"Yea." Was all he could say only half dressed and noticing the color and fullness of her lips, pulling her to him he reclaimed them again and she melted under his touch opening her mouth to him. It was so easy, so simple he sighed into the kiss glad that something today had been so simple.

Ed had Fe leave the room first after another kiss. A small smile and twist of the head fanning out auburn waves and she disappeared behind the closing door with the box she had come in the room for in the first place. A sigh escaped his lips without even realizing he had been holding the breath.

Shit, what had he just done? His body knew, _that_ was very sure of what had just happened but part of him was dumbfounded, surprised, confused, happy and unsure. Other than that he felt great, rejuvenated in fact. His body was humming from the exercise and relieved from the release. Hell he felt like he had just had the best night of sleep ever and was ready to tackle the rest of the day even though it wasn't sleep that had gotten him so energized.

Yet there were so many emotions but those were almost easy to sweep aside. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he continued dressing and was about to put his jacket on when he noticed something, the color was too familiar to mistake it for anything but what it was. Blood, the dark color on the blue of his uniform made the stain look purple. All thought came to an abrupt halt. The moment stood still as his breath caught.

The moment was gone as quickly as it had started and his brain kicked into overdrive. He tried desperately to remember anything that would've caused _that_, of all the bodily fluids that were released, to be on his jacket. He was quickly coming up empty handed as the reasons mentally ticked themselves off on his fingers and were shoved aside as improbable.

Rolling the coat up and shoving it under his arm he made his way back to the bathroom to clean up. As he walked and did what he needed to do once there he continued to think as he cleaned himself off. But the red liquid was also there on his cock as he cleaned reminding him to figure it out.

Washing his hands he looked in the mirror at his reflection. She wasn't menstruating he had seen enough of that from his time with Winry, and she hadn't had any of the signs of it. Besides he had never been one to bother a woman when it was that time of the month he would wait until she was done, frustration be damned. Blood did nothing for him regardless of how much he had had to deal with it from all of the crap he had been through.

Continuing his train of thought as he left the bathroom after fixing his hair back into its ever present ponytail he kept the jacket shoved under his arm hands in his pocket. Hungry now he headed in the direction of the cafeteria. He passed people in the halls but didn't bother to look up as he kept himself distracted. He remembered her letting out a squeal of pain at some point, was it when he pushed all the…..way…in?

"_**FUCK!" **_Several people ahead of him in the hall jumped and turned to look at him as he stopped lifting his head up to shout. He figured it out. She had never done anything like that before. Hence she had still been a virgin, hence the blood, the tightness, and finally the squeal. "What?", Ed growled at the people who were looking at him uncertainly, angry with himself he stomped around the blue uniforms and made his way into the cafeteria getting a tray.

He should've known she wasn't like that and that that was her first time from the memories he had from before. After all she wasn't his first. Of course the first person he had ever slept with had cried a little after word and Fe hadn't. But then he hadn't exactly taken his time with her either to find out.

'Shit,shit,shit,shit!' He thought to himself as he made his way back to the office, tray in hand. He felt terrible, she had even told him she liked him and all he had done was make some stupid comment to her comparing him to a cat! She was probably freaking out that she had given her first experience to someone who didn't say they liked her back, regretting it even! Why did guys have to think with one thing or the other? It wasn't fair! He would be faulted for that and it wasn't anything any man had ever been able to help.

Once he was back in the office however Fe gave him a smile as he walked back in, she didn't look upset. But Ed, through his dealing with other women, knew it didn't matter if they didn't look it they could still be feeling it. They could smile in your face while wishing you dead at the same time. Setting his tray down he took his seat across from Havoc.

"Hey chief, so that's where you went huh?" Havoc smiled. "Figured it must've been something like that."

"Heh heh, yea." Ed gave a weak smile really not interested in the food anymore. So he continued to work on the papers on his desk. Though throughout the course of the day not many of them got done and before he knew it Fe was timing out and leaving the office before he could say anything.

'Damn it!' he thought leaning his head back over the paperwork in front of him and reading a paragraph for the fifth time. This was useless and he gave serious thought to giving up for the day and heading home himself. After all it was five 0'clock, time for everyone to check out unless they wanted overtime. Maybe, if he hurried, he could catch up to Fe and ask her some questions, go back to her place and picking up where they left off was also an option. That was what he was thinking until Mustang's voice called out from his now open office door.

Getting to his feet Ed walked over to see the raven haired man sitting behind his desk putting things away. "What do you want? Just because Fe is gone doesn't mean _I_ am going to do any paper filing for you." Ed crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the older man.

"That's not why I called you in here Ed. I have something that requires your attention." Roy pulled out a file on his desk and held it out. "You're going to have to leave tonight if you want the assignment. And we both know how much you love paperwork so I figured give it to you so you can get out of the office for a while."

Suspiciously Ed walked over taking the file and opened it. "Resembool? Why there?" Ed looked up as Roy stood reaching for his coat. "And why tonight?"

"Because there is an unregistered alchemist practicing some dangerous alchemy in that area and I need you to find him for me. Also because I know it's your home and you would want the case to handle your-self." The older alchemist shrugged on his jacket and watched Ed skim over the details. "You'd better go to your dorm and pack the train leaves at seven."

"But I…..hmm, Resembool. Right, well I guess what I had to do can wait." Ed folded the file under his arm and looked up to see Roy looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Roy shrugged grabbing his car keys from the insides of his coat. "Nothing. So do you have a date or something you have to cancel?"

Ed felt his face heat up and he straightened so he could level the man with a glare. "No! And if I did do you think I'd tell you? Wouldn't want you rushing out to find out who she is so you could try stealing her."

Rolling his eyes Roy waited for Ed to leave his office before following him out and locking the door. "Don't worry Ed, that's juvenile. And besides," Roy smirked as a hard cold gaze turned back to him. "it wouldn't take her meeting me. Just one look and she would know who the better choice was."

"Whatever, bastard." Ed started putting away the things at his desk and grabbing his coat. "See you guys next week." He declared to the room, which only held Jean who was getting around to leave and Fallman who looked to be settling in for another couple of hours.

"See ya chief." Havoc grinned around a cigarette.

The walk too his dorm room didn't take long and shoving things into his suitcase took even less time. The whole time though Fe was on his mind. Was she going home or did she go drinking with friends which was usually what everyone did on Friday night. Mostly Friday night drinking was to draw the line between the work week and their weekend. It wouldn't have surprised him if she did go hang out at a bar with friends…friends he didn't know….maybe even guy friends he didn't know…..what if she had a boyfriend?

Guilt settled into his gut once again as he made his way to the train station. No, he was certain if she had a boyfriend she never would have let him touch her. And it's not like she had been pushing him away. Part of him felt guilty about their encounter and another was roaring in triumph that he had finally made a move. And the thought of her hanging out with guys he didn't know made him want to growl in frustration.

This was absolutely crazy he had no idea where both of them stood. True it wasn't like he asked and had really thought the whole thing through at the time, but damn it! This was the reason he could never understand how Mustang could go into a bar pick up a girl go home have sex and the two would be on their way and possibly never see each other again. Oh he got the basic concept _**that**_ at least was obvious. But the not knowing…he wasn't sure he could handle that.

Before he knew it though, he was at the station handing over money for his ticket and making his way through the crowd to get on the train, taking a seat closer to the back so he could see everything. It was going to be a long ride and he would have plenty of time to think about what he wanted to say to her when he got back. But as he leaned back in the seat he realized something he hadn't thought about. Al and Winry, he hadn't called them to let them know he was coming home. As the train whistle sounded he figured it was for the best, he was there on business after all. He doubted he would have time to visit.

Sighing he looked out the window watching as last minute people hurried to get on, some hugging and kissing loved ones good bye. The train lurched, the wheels starting to grind forward and a smile curled his lips as a thought crossed his mind. He couldn't help but wonder if things worked out once he got back would Fe follow him to the train station when he would have to leave and kiss him before he left in front of everyone present? He had never thought of something like that before, had never wanted to flaunt a relationship like that before, but now, it didn't seem so bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Frenimies

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters or the story line for them. Though if I did that would be heaven! So anyway thanks for all the people who have read the first chapter and faved my story. Sorry it took so long to update but I was having an internal battle. You're not going to like the O.C. at first but that was my intention she is kind of naïve and a little slow when it comes to guys affection. Also I am so sorry for anyone who likes it when good characters aren't messed with, speaking for Maes in this chapter, I just couldn't help but add some conflict and my friends have playfully punished me enough for this so here goes and I hope you like!

* * *

><p>The first thing Fe did after leaving the office was head to the bar her and her friends frequented every Friday night. Though the sound of going home and soaking in the tub sounded a much better idea to her, her muscles protested against the cold as she walked along. She had never made love to anyone one before, making out didn't count, and she had always been told it hurt and that the first time would suck.<p>

Well the lovemaking didn't hurt and it was far from sucking, it was heaven. But the after effect was setting in and she ached a little as she kicked off the snow from her boots seeking refuge from the cold in the bar. It wasn't quite crowded yet as it was only 5:30 but a couple of her friends were already seated at their favorite table.

Artie, her best friend sat next to her boyfriend Michael, her light blond hair up in a ponytail and her green eyes smiling as Fe walked over. Katrina was also there with Annie both sat next to each other laughing and talking. Katrina had her black hair down and Annie's brown hair was in a tight plait swinging back and forth as she shook her head.

"Benny not here yet?" Fe asked pulling out a chair and taking off her coat.

"Nope." Artie replied. "You're not the last one today." She watched as Fe sat down gingerly and quirked an eyebrow. Fe only blushed and ducked her head sheepishly looking around the bar.

"So, how goes working for the infamous Flame Alchemist?" Katrina asked trying to look innocent batting her eyelashes. "Has he asked you out yet?"

"No for the hundredth time." Fe waved over the waitress. "Would you please stop asking me, I have no interest in becoming god knows what number."

Michael chuckled sipping his wine watching the banter start up. The lot of them always gave her crap for getting the position. Michael leaned back resting his arm on the back of Arties chair his long legs stretching out under the table.

Everyone wore their respective uniforms, after all they were all in the same academy together the only one without a uniform was Artie, she worked in the research department and didn't wear the lab coat outside of work.

"We really need to find you a boyfriend." Annie simpered as Fe ordered her rum and soda. "It's such a shame you're still our little mascot."

Fe glowered at Annie for a second before sighing and looking away. It was common knowledge that she hadn't had a boyfriend since grade school and was still, as Katrina and Annie liked to call her, their 'virgin mascot'. She got a lot of grief from those two about it but they insisted it was all in good fun. Fe didn't find the fun in it but for some reason they did.

"Aw come on you two, leave her alone for tonight huh?" Michael shook his head. His glasses glinted in the light as he smiled.

"Yea, yea." Katrina shrugged sipping her beer.

The door to the bar opened again letting a blast of cold air in as Benny stepped through the door. Benny is quite tall with short blond hair and blue eyes that always seem to be sparkling with laughter. But as a state alchemist he was at a different level than the others and could be out with people from his own office and division. But for some reason he still met up with them. Walking over he took a seat by Fe smiling as he undid his coat. "Whew it's cold out there today. I thought maybe we would get some sunshine."

"Na, winter has hit full on now." Artie shivered. "I'll just be glad when it's over."

Benny nodded in agreement and looked to Fe. "How are you doing?"

Fe smiled ready to answer but Katrina cut her off. "Avoiding her boss, he seems quite taken with her."

"He does not!" Fe argued levelling her gaze at Katrina this time.

"Don't let her wind you up, Fe. She is just pissed because her boyfriend broke up with her and she isn't getting any." Annie snorted into her drink and the others tried to hide their amusement.

"Is that an offer Benny?" Katrina asked sarcastically now glowering herself.

"Not in your life time sweetheart." Benny shot back as the waitress came back over. "There's nothing wrong with waiting for the right person. It's very commendable if you ask me."

"Yea, and very boring." Katrina replied.

No one but Artie noticed the way Fe blushed again trying to stare her drink down and a small smile played across Arties lips. She had to ask later because whatever had Fe going that shade of scarlet was worth hearing about.

"You know what; I think I am just going to head home." Fe downed the rest of her drink and stood up grabbing up her coat.

"Fe, don't leave she is just being bitchy." Benny said sitting up a little straighter.

"Yea come on Fe, we only do this once a week!" Artie protested.

"No, it's fine. I want to go home and get a shower anyway. It's been a long day." She pulled her coat on and laid some money down for her drink.

"Dam, your such a prude." Katrina glowered at her. "If you get laid it will be a miracle."

Fe stopped moving and just looked at her. She wasn't sure what she could say to that. Her friend had already been drinking and she was bitter. Whatever possessed her definitely had something to do with the alcohol. She was usually pretty docile compared to this, though maybe docile wasn't the right word. After all the girl was a party girl.

Fe laid her hands on the table and leaned in Katrina's general direction. "If and when I do decide to get 'laid' Katrina, I am going to make sure it's with someone I can stand to look at the next morning and isn't followed by a hangover and amnesia over the past nights events. Someone who will actually want to stay in bed with me till noon on our day off instead of running out the door the second they wake up." When her friend could form no comeback she stood straight again and buttoned her coat. "See you guys later.", and walked out.

The trek home was cold but not long. She was the only one of her friends that didn't live in the dorms or have an apartment. Her house was given to her by her parents with their death. The two story house with a bay window in the upstairs facing the road looked incredibly good to her tonight as she made her way up the side walk. All she wanted to do was get a nice hot bath and maybe get some other work done before going to bed.

Once inside she pulled off all her stuff not bothering to put her boots up but hanging her coat on the mirrored entry way coat rack. Everything else was dumped unceremoniously next to it. Locking the door she headed upstairs and to the bathroom. The shower had sounded nice but she decided on a bath instead. Her muscles ached pleasantly in places and soaking in the hot water sounded better than just standing in it.

As she laid her head against the cold porcelain behind her looking up at the ceiling she started to wonder what Ed did on his Friday nights. Did he go out with other people from the office or did he head straight home, where ever home was for him? She actually pictured him to be the 'just go home' type. After all he didn't really get along with Mustang and she couldn't see him wanting to spend time with the older man outside of the office.

Smiling to herself she imagined the look on his face if she had asked him that, the small glare and his voice raising a couple octaves as he told her that would be ridiculous. Fe stopped herself from the vision; it was crazy how well she knew that response, had she really been watching him this whole time? How did she not realize that? But then he had a way of getting attention without him realizing it, perhaps she fell in line with the other people that mooned at him without knowing what they were doing.

Closing her eyes tightly she sighed, she must seem like an idiot to him. She might as well have thrown herself at him for as much as she tried to stop what was happening, which was not at all. She had seen other girls throw themselves at him and thought them crazy, even made fun of them in her own way. Hell she had joked with Ed one day about a girl who had practically been out of breath around him like she had been in heat. Ed had laughed right along with her.

Ed's laugh, she remembered it. The way it made his face look lighter and the way he stood a little straighter when he appeared carefree. Opening her eyes she heard the deep chuckle like he was in the room with her. Dam did she have it bad, if she could hear him when he wasn't with her she had it bad. A mix of gold and red circled in her mind till the color was all she could see.

Well apparently her muse wasn't going to let her rest. Getting out of the tub she dried off and pulled on her night clothes and headed to the spare room. Blank canvases and colorful ones lined the walls, paintbrushes and tubes of paint lay on every available surface. The window was just open enough to let fresh air mix with the smell of the oil based paint that was still drying on a canvas propped next to it. Selecting a blank canvas she put it up on the easel and rolled up her sleeves. Her mind wanted red and gold so that's what it was going to get.

Ed yawned and stretched as the train came to a stop. It was about eight in the morning as the train had rolled into Resembool and he had tried to sleep most of the night. But being as it had been a while since taking such a long train ride, the sleep he had gotten wasn't good. Taking his suitcase in hand Ed made his way to the door and off the train. The station was eerily quiet as he stepped onto the platform. Edward found this odd, it was Saturday after all. People should be coming into and heading out of town for the week end. But there was hardly anyone there.

Shrugging he made his way off the platform and into the train station. Perhaps it was the effect of the rogue alchemist on the loose here. His hand squeezed on the suitcase handle, anger had filed in to replace the tiredness, and someone was doing something dangerous in his home town. The feeling to run to check on his brother and Winry was overwhelming but he didn't want to drag them into danger if they weren't already in on what was going on.

However no matter how he looked at it his brother should already be on the case. If Al had caught even a whiff of something dangerous going on in their backyard he would have been all over it. So why hadn't Al gotten a hold of him? Surely Al would've heard something about it before he had gotten it in a file from Mustang.

Moving into the lobby Ed took one look around and came to a dead stop. Eye's going as big as saucers he took one step back at the site before him, suitcase falling from his hand. Friends from all over town, Granny Pinako and finally Al and Winry with her distended belly quite visible registered in his brain. Al held a huge cake with 'Happy Birthday Ed!' written in loopy letters across the top smiling broadly.

Streamers and balloons littered the place and in one big breath everyone shouted, "Happy Birthday!" For a minute Ed stared at everyone and everyone stared back, all was quiet waiting for his response.

Closing his mouth Ed grabbed his suitcase back up and turned away, "I am getting back on the train!"

"Oh no, you're not, brother!" Al laughed along with some others as Al handed the cake off. Racing to catch up with him Al turned Ed back around, "Come on brother! We have a big feast waiting at the house! Don't be upset!" Al laughed heartily.

Ed frowned letting Al lead him back through the crowd, "So there is no rouge Alchemist, is there."

Al shook his head, "If we had told you 'Ed, we are holding a big birthday party for you, you need to come home' would you have?"

"No," Ed replied grudgingly. "I suppose not." Then slowly he let himself smile as they levelled with Winry. "Wow, you're getting big!"

"My belly might be big but I can still hit you with a wrench!" She warned. "Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I can't aim!"

"Yea, yea! It's good to see you!" He hugged her the best he could around her belly. "So you guys got me all the way out here just for my birthday?" He pulled away from Winry to look back at Al.

"Eh, pretty much." Al grinned.

"So how long am I supposed to stay?" Ed sighed looking around.

"Two weeks, at least that's how long we had Roy sign the paperwork for." Al patted him on the back as others came up to wish him a happy birthday.

"Why Ed, you got a hot date waiting for you back in Central?" Pinako asked biting down on her pipe a little smirk in the corner of her lips.

"No!" Ed's voice raised an octave. Cheeks burning he looked away clearing his throat. "No I don't really have anything too pressing." 'I hope.' Ed thought to himself.

"Ooh Ed you got a girlfriend?" one of his friends asked with a chuckle.

"When do we get to meet her?" someone else hollered out. And the bantering began as Ed protested with each shade of red he went. Al shook his head smiling to himself as Winry pitched in and he turned on her too, even Granny Pinako was getting in on the fun and the short jokes flew. Al was happy some things didn't change as he watched his brother try to take the attention off himself and shake free of the girlfriend business to no avail.

* * *

><p>:::Thanks everyone for reading!<p>

Let me know if you think I should add some Maes drama to the next one or not!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh! I am sorry about the REALLY late update but  
>I have been busy working two jobs now…..yay…and finally getting my Mustang Cosplay costume! That is the highlight of my week! But here is the third chapter let me know what you guys think please! And I promise to have a new update within the month! Thanks for sticking with and reading! I do not own any of the FMA characters or story lines I just play with them MWAHhahahahahaha! Run for your life Ed! XDXDXD<p>

Ed surprised himself by being the first one up, especially sense no one had gone to bed till two in the morning. Usually he was the last one to wake up in just about any situation. But he padded down the stairs checking the hall clock as he went that only read seven fifteen. Making his way to the kitchen he dug through the ice box taking out the orange juice and pouring a glass. However he had to move the leftover cake to get to the counter as the rest of it was filled with other dishes.

His party had dragged on through the day with so many people coming in and out of the house he was quite surprised that a nesting Winry hadn't had the biggest fit of her life at the state they were leaving the house in. Ed would've never known what this phrase meant, nesting, when referred to humans if Al hadn't told him. Apparently it wasn't just a term for birds, when carrying a child women tend to go on a cleaning spree of their house and close parameters to be ready for the baby. That was according to Al anyway, though Ed had to admit upon seeing her work area, which wasn't nearly in the chaotic state it usually was, he might be correct. Winry had even labeled everything!

Sighing Ed started piling the dishes into the sink and took a drink of his juice before starting the water. There were quite a few dishes and he had gotten so used to doing them himself in his apartment since Al left that he found it a regular ritual he didn't mind. It gave him a chance to think while his hands moved on their own over the plates and glasses leaving the silverware to soak at the bottom. It was a job that really required no thinking on his part, unlike his regular job.

Ed was pretty sure of the reason he couldn't sleep in. Even though his party took up most of his energy yesterday, not to mention little yelling matches with Granny Pinako, his thoughts still wandered off on their own to think about a certain auburn haired girl.

He had decided last night as he drifted off to sleep he would have to cut his time short in Resembool so he could go explain to her what had happened and why he had left without saying anything. Ed stopped his hands still in the water and let that thought stew a little. Part of him asked, 'Why should I have to explain myself? We aren't dating…she doesn't need to know where I have been. According to the paperwork I am on assignment, right?'

Another part of him felt guilty for even thinking of not telling her like it was no big deal. _That_ part of him reminded him if he wanted to have something with her when he got back he had better be honest and open, the idea however was easier said than done. He had been keeping to himself for most of his life and being secretive except to the people who knew him best. Honestly, he really didn't know her all that well.

Looking up through the window in front of the sink Ed sighed again his hands still in the water, the sun had been up for a couple hours but it just started hitting the front lawn. Even though it was the middle of winter in Amestris the worst thing that happened in Resembool was the frost that occasionally covered the greenery. It gave everything a thin sparkle in the early morning rays of light. Ed found himself just staring at a view he couldn't get in Central City.

"Wow, you sure are far away." Ed jumped a little sloshing some of the dishwater down his front as Al moved around him smiling a little putting some water in the coffee percolator. "What's got you up so early brother? Usually you're in bed till noon and we have to send Granny in to wake you up!" Al teased setting the percolator on the stove and turning back to his brother. Al's eyes were watching the movements of his brother and searching the warm gold color he knew so well, he had never seen Ed like this before.

Ed pulled his hands out of the water and dried them on the dish clothe draped over the cupboard under the sink. Turning to face Al he crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter. "I….I think maybe I did something I shouldn't have, Al. I am just not sure." Ed looked away from his brothers searching gaze. Al had an uncanny knack for reading people and with the help that he knew Ed better than anyone Al could read every emotion on his face. Ed briefly thought of Fe and the blush chased across his features.

"So, there _is_ a girl?" Al asked smiling a little. "I thought there might be, anyone I know?"

Ed shook his head a small half smile coming over his features. "Nope, she just moved into the office with us. She graduated the Academy about three years ago, so that makes her an underclassman."

"So she's younger than you? What does she do in the office?" Al asked glancing over at the percolator as it started to gurgle.

"She is Roy's assistant. She does all the filing and last minute revisions."

"So what's the problem? Does she not like you or something?" Al solicited in what he hoped was a soothing voice in case he stepped where he shouldn't. A bigger smile made its way to Ed's lips and Al sighed thankful that she not liking him wasn't the case.

"Oh, I am pretty sure she likes me a bit. It's just…" Ed paused letting all the possible words roll around in his mind trying to find the right ones. "I may have over stepped my bounds. Maybe that's not the word I am looking for….I asserted myself a little too much? No," Ed made a pained face and ran both hands into his hair scratching his head.

Al smirked some more, "Is your well placed vocabulary failing you, brother?"

Ed cast Al a rueful look letting his hands fall at his sides, "I may have expressed my feelings a little more strongly than I would have liked at the work place."

"Wait, you sexually assaulted a colleague?" Al proclaimed eye's wide. "On the job?"

Ed jumped his face showing a little panic, " WHAT?! NO! I didn't! I mean I….." Ed took a minute to think that over, "Can it be called sexual assault if they let you?" Ed asked meekly.

"Wow, brother. You have got to stop hanging out with Havoc and the General."

"It wasn't like that, Al!" Ed tsked but his eyes gave the game away, because now he was wondering if he had made a huge mistake. "Thanks Al. Talking to you makes it all better." Ed buried his face in his hands trying to hide.

Al's full laughter filled the room and Ed pulled his eye's up out of his hands enough to glare at Al for finding it so amusing. "I'm sorry!" Al wiped a stray tear away "Really brother, I'm sorry. It's just….I don't know….did she say anything after?"

"She said she liked me. Then we both kind of had to hurry and get back to the office." Ed recounted trying to remember any particulars other than the fact that he had made a joke instead of telling her that he liked her as well. And the fact that he figured out, and was pretty sure, he was her first.

"Ok, what about after you both were done with work?"

Ed shrugged a little, "We don't really hang out after work and Roy had me stay after so that he could give me the fake '_assignment_' so I never got a chance to talk to her."

"Ah," Al sighed starting to understand, "So all this happened the day before yesterday before you left. Well, did you tell her you liked her back?"

Ed sank a bit sliding down the side of the counter. "I made a joke."

Al just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well you were always good about doing that in awkward situations."

"That's not the worst of it." Ed replied glumly. "Al, I am pretty sure she had never done anything like that before." Ed turned scared eye's in Al's direction that asked how much trouble he was in.

"Did she seem upset at you? Were there any indications of it throughout the rest of the day?" Al appealed soothingly.

Ed thought about it for a minute and her smile and warm eyes swam back into the front of his mind. Slowly Ed shook his head, "No she was still really nice. She didn't seem upset, she still smiled at me."

Al nodded, "Well you're not out of the woods yet. Depending on the smile it could have been several different meanings. But if you think she was ok then she might very well be just that, ok."

"Well I won't know until I get back to Central." Ed sighed.

"You're going to be distracted the whole time, aren't you?" Al knew better than to ask and the look he got for his troubles said as much. "Well, let's just try to have a good time. This will be good giving it time to calm down in her mind as well, and then you can explain where you were this week. Just go back a week early, we will be ok without you staying both weeks."

"Yeah, ok" Ed sighed again as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Al went to go check the coffee. Winry poked her head around the corner and her distended belly preceded her into the kitchen.

"I thought I heard the two of you up." She yawned running her hand over her belly. "I was surprised Ed, we didn't get to bed till late. Is something wrong?"

"Nope, just a little preoccupied that's all." Ed gave her a smile.

"Alright, shall we start breakfast?" she asked looking at Al as well.

"Sure I will get everything out." Al smiled walking over and giving Winry a little kiss before moving to the cupboards.

Ed turned back to the sink putting his hands back in the water to finish up the silverware. He really did miss this place, but it was going to be a long week.

Fe's weekend had gone by pretty quickly, between grocery shopping on Saturday and then staying home all day Sunday by the fire with her favorite book she had been well enough occupied. At least _she_ thought so anyway, she had just finished a big project last weekend and this weekend she was determined to sleep in and be all around lazy.

Now it was Monday and she was hauling in the latest fruits of her labor from the previous weekend for First Lieutenant Breda. It's not like it was heavy or anything being as it was just about the size of a magazine but she had doughnuts and bagels with her as well for everyone in the office which she did occasionally. The magazine would be appreciated by Breda, she knew, because he was something of a paranormal freak. He loved reading anything to do with monsters and ghosts. He had told her his fascination started a long time ago when he and some of the other people he worked with thought that part of the storage yard in East City HQ was haunted.

Breda never told her who had been with him to check it out nor did he tell her the particulars, which she figured all on her own were hilarious and probably had something to do with most of the people he currently worked with though they would never admit it. But her latest project had been with a Comic company here in Central City where she had done the color work for this particular comic that had to do with Zombies.

Fe had had a hard time coloring some of it without having a look of disgust on her face but the whole time she worked on it she was certain it would be something for Breda. It also had a few little side stories in it about some supposedly haunted places around Central City. They were a little weird and kind of scary, in her opinion, ensuring they were places Fe would never want to go.

Making her way to the office door she unlocked it clumsily trying to keep hold of everything she had and for a second the box of doughnuts wobbled precariously. Fe was almost always the first one in the office in the morning, except a few times when she was certain Colonel Hawkeye had made General Mustang come in early to finish up some work he had been slacking on. Fe admired that woman for being able to get the slacker to do anything. When _she_ pushed a deadline he would smile and wave it off. She should ask the Colonel if there was some sort of special training she should take.

Setting everything down Fe placed the doughnuts and bagels by the coffee machine and grabbed the pot so she could get some water from the little sink. Once the coffee was going she put the comic on Breda's desk and went to Mustang's office to get the fire wood set up in the fireplace. However as she entered the office the soft glow of still burning embers made her stop. A soft orange color bathed the room just outlining the furniture and the couch that had been turned to the fire out of its usual place.

For a moment Fe's breath had caught and her heart felt like it was in her throat but the crop of messy black hair just visible over the arm of the couch and the blue uniform jacket draped over the figure laying haphazardly on it made her try to slow her racing pulse. It was just Mustang, he had probably come in over the weekend to help someone out or something had happened. Taking a couple shaky steps over the threshold she regained some semblance of order and moved around to see if he was still sleeping.

Sure enough his eyes were closed with his mouth open slightly; a small stream of drool pooling on the couch cushion his head was lying on. Trying not to laugh and wondering where the heck Maes was when you actually _needed _a camera she turned to the fireplace and crouched down tossing a couple logs onto the embers. She could let him sleep just a bit longer, after all, she _was_ an hour early.

About half an hour later Fuery made his way into the office carrying an old radio with a book in his hand his eyes glued to the open page. Fe smiled as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and said, "Good morning!"

"Good morning Fuery" Fe replied continuing to open the mail from Saturday at her desk, "There is coffee ready, how was your weekend?"

"Good and quiet," Fuery nodded, "how was yours? And thanks for the coffee."

Fe nodded back, "Quite as always, and your welcome."

"Oooh! Doughnuts too! Thanks!"

Fe shook her head getting up and taking the letters that needed to be taken to Mustang into his personal office. She was expecting to have to wake him up but she found him leaning back against his desk fixing the cuffs of his button up white shirt. His eyes were half lidded as some of the sleep still clung to him but he managed a small sleepy smile as he saw her. "Morning. Could I trouble you for some coffee?"

"Sure," Fe sat the letters down on his desk, "anything else? I brought some doughnuts and bagels if you would like."

"Mm, any éclairs?" he asked his head tilted to the side.

"Yep, I'll get you one." She was about to leave and he stood a bit looking her over with his head tilted to the side. "Was there something else?" She asked waiting for a remark that rode the line of being sexual harassment and not.

Putting his hand to his chin he regarded her quite seriously. "There's something different." Taking another minute to study he replied, "Did you get a haircut?"

"Um, no." She shook her head.

"You ironed your suit."

"I always do that."

"You got a makeover."

"I don't wear makeup often."

"You're wearing a push-up bra."

"What!? No!"

"You lost a couple pounds?" Mustang appeared to be grasping at straws now and Fe glared at him.

"Yes, that's it. I lost several pounds in just a couple days by sitting on my butt in front of my fireplace staying warm." Fe said bitingly.

"Well," Mustang raised an eyebrow and his usual smirk was in place, Fe knew she said something that he latched onto and was going to turn against her. "It depends, were you alone?"

Fe gave a repugnant snort and turned on her heel to go get his coffee, "You're lucky I don't spit in it." She tossed over her shoulder as he laughed behind her. She angrily got his coffee and doughnut and Fuery was careful not to get in her way. Stalking back into Roy's office she placed the coffee and plate in front of him now that he was at his desk.

Catching her hand Roy stopped her. "I am sorry I didn't mean to be so crude." He smiled apologetically. "You know I just love to pick on you." Letting go of her he gave her a thoughtful smile. "I don't usually get _that_ much of a reaction out of you though."

Rolling her eyes Fe sighed, "Yes I know you enjoy picking on me."

"No hard feelings?" he asked turning what every other girl she knew called the puppy dog eyes on her.

"I am so used to you by now General, that if they put me with a General that actually had manners I wouldn't know what to do." She scoffed half-heartedly.

"Good," Roy took a sip of his coffee, "because you're going to be victim number one these next two weeks. Fullmetal had to leave."

"Leave, sir?" she asked hoping she didn't sound too anxious.

"Yes, it was his birthday on Saturday and his family wanted him to come home so I sent him on an '_assignment_'. He needed a break and I know short of me forcing him he never would have taken it." The raven haired man smiled sardonically. "I am sure I will hear it when he gets back."

At this point Fe wasn't really paying attention, she was thinking of the next two weeks without Ed in the office. They would be quiet, except for the small outbursts that would come out between her and Roy. She wasn't sure what she thought of that. She knew some would be ok with the silence for a little while but by the end of the second week everyone would be impatiently waiting to see gold hair and angry gold eyes appear in the office ready to attack the General. And if Fe was quite mistaken Roy was already thinking wistfully about two Mondays from now.

As much as the two men bantered back and forth there was a silent truce between the two and the only way someone saw it was if they knew the pair well. Fe had been taken aback by the way Ed would treat his superior officer when she had first arrived in the office. But soon she too was snipping back at the good natured General who would most of the time feign anger only to smile and laugh about it later.

Fe caught herself, was she actually thinking nice things about the 'bastard' in front of her. 'Bastard' being the endearing term that Ed usually held for the man who was off thinking not really paying attention to anything in particular. "Well I am going to go do some work, sir. Let me know if you need anything."

This jarred General Mustang out of his thoughts and he looked up at her, "Yea, the other éclair if Breda hasn't gotten to it yet."

Rolling her eyes again Fe walked away, "He is entitled to it, sir. I got one for each of you." Closing his office door behind her she made her way to her desk.

"The General is in early today." Fuery commented.

"I think he came in over the weekend." Fe replied sitting down and taking a drink of her own coffee.

"Oh, hm." Was the only reply before Fuery started shuffling things around on his desk to get started on his day.

The rest of the morning passed pleasantly with the usual banter as Fallman came in next followed a few minutes later by Havoc and Breda, who were both several minutes late. Breda loved the magazine he found on his desk and it was his favorite distraction from work whenever Mustang left the office. The doughnuts were also a hit as usual being that they were all gone way before lunch time.

Around lunchtime everyone was ready to leave the office. Maes had bounced his way in with new pictures of his daughter that he had to show off to everyone. By the time he was done you would have thought the whole room had just run a marathon. All except Maes of course who bounded out with the same enthusiasm he had come in with to find his next victim.

Fe liked Maes he was a people person. But sometimes his intensity was a little too much to handle. And most of the time it had all the people he knew at work heading for the hills whenever they saw him coming their way with a smile. However Fe had heard rumors that he was quite harsh when he needed to be. It was hard to imagine, but a lot of the time people show you what they want to show you unless provoked. But she still had a hard time imagining Maes the spaz to be anything but.

Artie and her boyfriend Mike were already sitting at the usual table they took up in the cafeteria. Fe glanced around looking for Katrina but didn't see her. They all had a certain table it seemed no matter where they went that was a usual spot for them and work was no exception.

"Hey," Artie smiled as Fe sat down with her lunch, "how are you doing today?"

"Fine, how are you guys?" Fe opened her drink and pulled her napkin from under her silverware.

"Honestly, we were worried about you." Mike replied looking over his glasses at her.

"What? I am fine. Really." Fe shrugged trying to sound nonchalant.

"It didn't seem like it." Crossing her arms in front of her Artie gave Fe the once over. "You know that's just how Katrina is, granted we don't like it but she has been our friend for a long time."

"Well maybe our friend needs to grow up." Fe quipped.

Artie put her hands up in admittance, "Agreed. I understand where you're coming from. And it's not that I am trying to stick up for her but…..the way you reacted…are you sure you're ok?"

Fe sighed setting down her drink and looking at Artie, "I am. Just…..a lot happened that day and I was trying to absorb it all. I am tired of the whole boyfriend thing being thought of as a joke when it comes to me."

"That could be the problem though." Mike waved his fork at her part of his 'healthy' lunch that no doubt Artie had made him order barely sticking to the end of it. "You take yourself a little too seriously. Guys like to have fun and be carefree most of the time unless they are working. Well…."Mike looked over at a bunch of higher ups across the room before looking back at her, "Guy's in our generation anyway."

"Then you have the occasional jack ass." Artie grinned winking at Fe. "Also known as Mustang."

"Hey," Fe smiled despite herself. "He really isn't that bad. He comes off as a jerk but he is a decent guy. Sometimes."

"You have been sticking up for him a lot." Mike raised an eyebrow taking a bite of his salad. "Is there something we need to know?" Mike continued around his mouthful of food. To which Artie hit him again.

"Just that most of his bullshit is just that; bullshit." Fe shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, enough about me what are you guys up to?"

Artie turned thoughtful, "Nothing really just the same old experiments. They are trying to find a way of getting transmutation circles into a form that almost anyone can use for emergencies and such. Obviously it will only be used for the military. But the only way our team has figured to make it even possible is by making little sticky notes with the circles on them and even then you still need to be an alchemist to use them. But I guess that's the point." Artie looked dejected her lower lip sticking out a bit. She always did this when she was talking about alchemy. She had tried her hand in it when they were in school and although she had done decently and shown an aptitude for the science she was working in the theory department. So she rarely got to test things out in the field.

Mike rubbed her back a little and she leaned into him. He took this time to move his salad over to another table with his other hand sense she wasn't really paying attention. Smiling back at Fe who had not missed this little play of trickery he winked, "Well my boss came in this morning all happy and one corndog shy of a full pic nick as always. You should have seen the way he was flashing around pictures of his little girl and going on and on about what they did this weekend."

"Oh believe me, I got to see and hear the whole thing as well." Fe shook her head with a smile as she pictured the dark haired bespectacled man waving pictures of his daughter with a maniacal enthusiasm.

"Well, there is always dodging someone else." Artie smiled and as if on cue the booming laugh of Major Armstrong cut across the noise of the mess hall. Quickly and stealthily three people dumped their trays and ran for the exits.


End file.
